plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flowers
Flowers are a type of environment modifier that form a part of some levels in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player must not let the zombies trample the flowers at all costs, because they will cause the player to lose the level since the 1.7 update (or not get a star from version 1.6 and below but the game allows you to continue) if the zombies manage to. Also before the said update, when a level is successfully completed without the flowers being trampled, the player would get a star. After the 1.7 update, they are present in some levels as an obligatory and additional objective in order to pass the level. The levels with this objective present state the rule "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers." Appearances Ancient Egypt *Day 27 Pirate Seas *Day 15 *Day 19 *Day 23 *Day 31 Wild West *Day 17 *Day 21 *Day 23 *Day 27 *Day 31 Frostbite Caves *Day 13 Lost City *Day 8 *Day 24 Far Future * Day 33 Neon Mixtape Tour *Day 21 Jurassic Marsh *Day 7 *Day 19 *Day 35 *Day 41 Modern Day *Day 30 *Day 38 Piñata Party Strategies On a level which the objective is not to trample the flowers, the player should plant more defensive plants and also instants, like Cherry Bomb. Plants that explode in a 3x3 area are useful because it can be a last-second approach of not letting the zombies trample the flowers. Grapeshot is a great choice in these kind of levels, as its explosion not only kills all the zombies in 3x3 area that are approaching the flowers, but also sends out projectiles to hurt and possibly kill more. Defensive plants, especially high health ones like Tall-nut are vital to beat levels like this. The player could plant Tall-nut or other defensive plant at the right of the flowers, so the zombies would be blocked from trampling them. Chard Guard is also useful in levels like this, because although its health isn't high, you can use it to knock zombies back away from the flowers. But when the Chard Guard loses all its leaves, you will have to plant another Chard Guard in its place (or you could just put an Aloe behind it). Infi-nut can also prove useful in this level, as its force field can block all the zombies on each lane from trampling the flowers. However, once the force field is gone, the Infi-nut is just like any regular defensive plant, and the zombies will be able to advance to the flowers again. If the flowers are on a tile instead of between tiles, you can plant Spikeweed or Spikerock on the flowers and it will not count as a loss if zombies step on the Spikeweed or Spikerock. If the level is very fast-paced, use Primal Wall-nut to set up defenses quickly. Slowing plants or stalling plants like Stallia, Iceberg Lettuce, or Winter Melon are useful in these kind of levels because the zombies will walk slower to the flowers, giving more time for the player to build up their defenses. Avoid using plants that can bounce zombies back spaces, since it is possible for them to land on the flowers, instantly trampling them. Gallery Flower.jpg|The Flowers at the start of the level in Pirate Seas Flowerstile(on stage).png|HD flowers on stage Flowerstile.png|HD flower Screenshot_20180224_211744.png|Flowers above waters glitch Flowershappy.jpg|Flowers on stage after successfully completing the level Worried Flowers.jpg|Flowers worried when a zombie is about to trample them Trampled Flowers.jpg|Flowers when a zombie tramples them TheZombiesAteYourFlowers.PNG|Losing screen that shows when the player lets a zombie walk over the flowers (from version 1.7 onwards). Note that the brain still appears, despite the fact that the zombies did not eat the player's brains. ATLASES_LEVELCOMMON_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites of flowers alongside various other environment modifiers Trivia *If the player successfully completes a level with flowers, they will grow stems underneath them. *Flying zombies cannot trample the flowers. *Due to a glitch, if the hypnotized zombies cross the flowers, for some reason, will cause the loss of the level. This is because even though they are hypnotized and therefore on the plants' side, they still count as zombies. **If Zoybean Pod's Zomboids cross the flowers the player will not lose the level because they count as plants. *When trampled, the flowers turn yellow, wither, and disappear. *Zombies blown over the flowers with Hurrikale, pulled over by plants such as Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Fume-shroom won’t count as trampling them. This is to prevent the player from instantly losing very easily. **Zombies pushed or kicked by Primal Peashooter or raptors respectively also won’t count as trampling the flowers. **However, zombies pushed by Spikeweed or Spikerock when they are planted before the flowers, Chomper, Coconut Cannon for all zombies that bypass the flower line (i.e. Swashbuckler Zombie) while their Plant Food effects are active, this does count as trampling the flowers and cause the player to lose the level. **Zombies that get pulled across the flowers by sand or snowstorms will count as trampling them and cause the loss of a level. *If the flowers are located in the middle of a tile, the player can plant on the flowers without the flowers being hurt. *All-Star Zombies used to be able to jump over flowers if timed properly. *Like any other normal objectives from version 1.7 and above, when the player lets a zombie trample the flowers, a brain still appears if the player loses. **However, the losing message will say "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers" in green text instead and does not uses the font of a standard game over message (THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!). *In levels with these, when only Prospector Zombies are left in a level and it is a final wave, they will not die so that they can be allowed to trample the flowers. *Raptors in Jurassic Marsh can trample the flowers but the player won’t lose the level because they don’t count as zombies. *If the player plants a Spikerock, Spikeweed, or Cactus on top of the flowers and a zombie crosses to them, the player won’t lose the level, because the flowers are covered up. **This also works with Power Mints during the effect time. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Lost City Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Modern Day Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Far Future Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants